


投齐所豪 | 双向狩猎

by Springhaspassed



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springhaspassed/pseuds/Springhaspassed
Summary: 我知道你们不是想看后续，只是想看开车。哼！





	投齐所豪 | 双向狩猎

宾客们渐渐散去，任宅恢复了以往的安静。

任豪挥挥手遣散严阵以待的士兵们：“去把赵医生喊来，其他人回到自己原本的位置上。”

面前跪着的的刺客依旧锲而不舍地瞪着他。

副官开口询问：“少帅，那这个刺客……”

“等赵医生处理过后送到我卧室来，”少帅心情好得不像是刚刚经历一场暗杀，“既然客人如此有诚意，那我自然要亲自接待了。”

反正猎物已经入笼，再怎么挣扎也逃不出任家这座钢铁城堡。

四周的士兵倒吸一口冷气——上一个被少帅亲自审问的“客人”，再也没能走出审讯室。

任豪在客房洗了个澡出来，正好碰上刚出卧室门的赵医生。

他问：“怎么样了？”

赵医生一点就通，立马明白了少帅所问何事，恭恭敬敬行了个礼后回答：“已经按照您的意思，镇定剂注射的量正好能让他保持清醒又丧失战斗力，效果可以维持24小时，还请少帅放心。”

末了他又开口：“只是这人烈得狠，注射的时候就一直在挣扎，还望少帅保持警惕。”

任豪挥挥手遣走了赵医生。

他走进门，刚才的小刺客双手高举过头顶被手铐拷在床头，长长的刘海遮住了眼睛看不清表情，暖黄的灯光洒下来，给人镀上了一层柔软的金边。

任豪走到床边站住，俯身握住那人的手。

小刺客的手很小，又小又冷，骨节分明，指甲泛着粉，手背却青紫了一大片——想来是赵医生说的注射时挣扎太激烈的缘故。

任豪一向自诩怜香惜玉，他轻抚着那人受伤的手背开口，像是诱哄，又像在警告：“性子太倔的话，在我这里会吃很多苦头的。”

那人冷不丁抬起一条腿就要踢他。

任豪眼疾手快，长腿一抬一脚狠狠踩上了床上人的小腿，又在听到小刺客一声吃痛的闷哼后收了脚——尽管怜香惜玉，但任豪并未忘记床上看似娇弱的美人刚才拿着枪差点要了自己的命。

“叫什么名字？”

这一脚任豪的确是用了力的，小刺客颤抖着蜷起腿，双拳紧握，做了几个深呼吸后艰涩地开口：“张……张颜齐……”

他徒劳地挣扎着双手，金属手铐相碰发出细微的声响，不一会儿手腕就被磨出了红痕，在冷白的皮肤上看得分外明显。

张颜齐。很独特的名字。

得知了名字的任豪心情又恢复了一点，他又抚上张颜齐的手：“乖，说句好听的，我就给你解开。”

任豪原本只是想调戏一下看起来吃硬不吃软的小刺客，没想到张颜齐舔了舔唇居然开口了：“哥哥……”

他又咽了口口水，喉结上下滚动：“任豪哥哥。”

任豪被这两声哥哥叫得心猿意马，如果赵医生或者陈副官在的话一定会让少帅小心，但他行事向来随意，美人在前难得示弱，于是当下就给人把手铐解开了。

任豪站在床边看张颜齐缓缓从床上坐起身来，双手整理着被折腾得皱皱巴巴的制服。

下一秒张颜齐不知道从哪儿摸出一把小刀，直直朝任豪脖颈刺来。

任豪只来得及侧头，锋利的刀尖在他脖子上留下一道渗血的伤口。

张颜齐见一刀未中，正要刺第二刀，就被任豪掐住了手腕——到底是被打了镇定剂的人，刚才那一击已经几乎耗尽了他所有的仅存的力气。

任豪捏着他手腕的手顺势夺过了刀，一手抵着他的肩膀往后一送，当下给人把胳膊脱了臼。

张颜齐栽进被子里发出一声带着泣音的悲鸣。

任豪摸着颈侧的伤口暗自摇了摇头，玫瑰美丽却带刺，剔刺的过程难免双方都要挨点疼。

他给张颜齐翻了个身，对方一双红红的眼睛倒是先撞入了他的眼帘。张颜齐嘴唇煞白，脱臼的右手无力地垂着，全然没了刚才的气势。

“这么疼的吗，还是，你怕疼？”任豪捏着张颜齐的下巴迫使他与自己对视。

张颜齐还是不说话，吸了吸鼻子，一双眼睛看得任豪莫名的有了些欺负人的感觉。

他只好摸着张颜齐脱臼的那只胳膊威胁他：“我给你接回去，但是你要明白，再有不该有的举动，就不是脱臼这么简单了，懂吗？”

张颜齐咬着下唇点了点头。

“说话。”任豪看着沉默的张颜齐莫名有些火大，“或者，嘴巴不说话的话可以用来干些别的事情。”

任豪的拇指在张颜齐的下唇上摩挲了几下，随即换上了自己的双唇——张颜齐这才反应过来，所谓“别的事情”到底是什么。

任豪的吻极富侵略性，他迫切地撬开张颜齐的牙关攻城略地，趁张颜齐没反应过来之时在这小小的一方天地里兴风作浪。

“嘶——”

任豪单方面的吻被唇上突如其来的疼痛打断。他手背擦过自己的唇，留下一道赤红的印记。

小家伙，还敢咬我。

任豪一言不发地拉起张颜齐，三下五除二毫无征兆地给人把脱臼的关节复了位。

张颜齐痛得忍不住骂人，带着哭腔说出了今晚最完整的第一句话：“操你妈任豪，操你妈。”

嗓音低沉沙哑，像是有小猫用爪子在任豪心上挠了一下。他捏着张颜齐的下巴又给了他一个带着血腥味的吻：“礼尚往来，小朋友。”

张颜齐本就浑身没劲，根本躲不开任豪猛烈的攻势，被人掐着手腕亲得毫无还手之力，只能一边承受一边在吻的间隙骂出一些不成整句的词语。

直到空气中淡淡的蜜桃香气散开，张颜齐才意识到哪里出了问题。

被撕下的抑制贴，泼在身上的冰凉的香槟，任豪毫不收敛的信息素……

“你发情了。”任豪居高临下地看着他，毫不留情地道出事实。

“不过我也没想到，看起来生人勿近的杀手，尝起来这么甜。”

“滚……”被戳破真相的张颜齐恼羞成怒地开口。不说还好，任豪话音刚落，他就觉得身体内开始有热浪一层一层的涌来，那个难以启齿的地方也开始分泌液体。

张颜齐有些慌了，他自分化以来发情期都是一个人解决或者去黑市买强效抑制剂，从未和Alpha一起度过过，而此刻他的面前就有一个Alpha，还是一个顶尖的Alpha，今天刚授勋的帝国最年轻的少帅任豪。本能让张颜齐感到害怕。

房间里蜜桃的香气越来越浓郁，任豪也开始释放自己的信息素。

张颜齐被任豪红酒的信息素熏得晕头转向，潜意识告诉他快跑，要逃离这里，心底深处却又在渴望着什么。

在渴望什么？张颜齐知道答案，却自欺欺人地不愿去面对。

他用尽力气向床下爬，却在每一次即将到达时被任豪捏着脚踝拽回来。任豪扳过他的脸，那副能迷倒帝国万千Omega的笑脸此刻在张颜齐眼里只剩下了恐惧与恶劣。

任豪用问情人一般狎昵的口吻问张颜齐：“齐齐要去哪儿？我没有说过这是在审问吗？没有问出我想要的结果之前，你哪儿也别想去。”

卧室里酒香荡漾，张颜齐在Alpha信息素的包围下倒真成了一颗任人品尝的水蜜桃。任豪极有耐心地一颗一颗解开他衬衣的扣子，手指状似不经意地轻触裸露的肌肤，带来身下人的一阵颤栗。张颜齐咬着唇，尽量让自己不发出太多羞耻的声音。

“告诉我，谁派你来的？”任豪的手四处游走，嘴上却不忘继续套话。

“嗯……没人派我来……我……我替天行道呃啊！”任豪含住了张颜齐一边的红果，舌尖恶劣地绕着打圈，另一只手抚上了另一边的，轻捻慢挑，激得张颜齐忍不住发出呻吟。

“继续编啊，我都快信了。”任豪低低地笑了，呼出的热气打在张颜齐身上，引得张颜齐难耐地拱起了腰。

任豪借着昏黄的灯光仔细地打量着张颜齐。张颜齐长着一张及其漂亮的脸，下垂眼天然深情，面无表情时眼神冰冷又勾人，上翘的猫型唇总想让人一亲芳泽——不是大众意义上的漂亮，他的漂亮是带着锋利的，像刀，想要肆意狎玩的人只会令自己受伤。他很瘦，肋骨根根分明，胳膊腿都纤细得不像话，让任豪忍不住想会不会自己一使劲就会令美丽的玫瑰折断在自己怀里。他拱着的腰像一座桥，桥下是一汪春水，桥两端连接着两人野火般肆意燃烧的情欲。

任豪觉得自己一向自以为豪的自制力快要奔溃了，他本来的确是抱着审问的目的，未曾想自己此刻也深陷情欲之中。他一手揽过张颜齐不盈一握的纤腰，一手抚上张颜齐早已挺立的下身，缓缓开口：“张颜齐，我最后再问你一次，谁派你来的？你们有什么目的？”

张颜齐依旧嗫喏着没有意义的话语：“任豪，你有种就杀了我……”

好，很好。任豪耐心耗尽，毫不犹豫地将张颜齐下半身也剥了个精光。

任豪的手一路游走，在张颜齐身上种下青青紫紫的痕迹，最后抵达那处隐秘地带——发情期的Omega早已湿得不像话，他摸到一手黏腻。

任豪举起手给张颜齐看：“宝贝，你可真能忍。”

张颜齐红着眼睛瞪他：“变态，你要办就办，有本事就弄死我啊。”

显然张颜齐说的“弄死”并不是那方面的弄死，但任豪并不介意往那方面理解：“这可是你说的。”随即他再次吻上张颜齐，身下毫不留情地捅进两根手指。

“呜！”张颜齐难受地皱起了眉头。

任豪的手指并不安分，在紧致的甬道里这里戳一戳那里挖一挖，一会儿又屈起指节，磨得张颜齐直掉眼泪。

手指从两根增加到三根，随后是四根。四根手指时张颜齐已经受不了了，前面颤颤巍巍地立起来，他难耐地想要用手解决，被任豪抓住了手腕又拷回了床头：“齐齐乖，试试只用后面能不能出来好不好？”

舒服到了极点也会难受，张颜齐全然没有了之前的攻击性。他哭着摇头：“不……不要……放过我……”

任豪置若罔闻，掐着张颜齐腰侧的纹身，抽出手指，性器缓缓地进入：“不试试怎么知道？宝贝小齐不也说了，事在人为嘛。”

初经人事的甬道被撑开，湿热的内部让任豪忍不住喟叹。张颜齐哭着喊痛，任豪这才看出来色厉内荏的小刺客还是个雏儿，于是真正怜香惜玉了一回，放慢了速度一点一点地磨，没几下就把人给操射了，白浊一股一股地落在他自己和任豪的小腹上。

高潮后的后穴缩得厉害，任豪借着这个机会大开大合地动了起来，性器推开层层软肉，爽得他头皮发麻。张颜齐也开始压抑不住自己的声音，但却和任豪以前的那些小情儿放浪的叫床声不同，一声一声细声细气的反倒像奶猫在叫唤，夹杂着断断续续的喘息，被干狠了连“救命”这样的话也会哭着喊出来，又纯又欲，让任豪一瞬间真的想把他干死在床上。

张颜齐被顶得头不断撞到床头。任豪心疼他，于是把手铐打开，拉着他的手环在自己肩膀上方便借力。他下身动作不停，低下头来双唇去追寻张颜齐滚动的喉结。哪知张颜齐搂着任豪的脖子，借此机会一口咬上了任豪的肩头，直到见了血才松口。

疼痛激起了任豪的施虐欲。他调整方向，撞入原本只开了一条缝的生殖腔。

“呜——好痛——”第一次被进入生殖腔的Omega痛得脸色苍白，他挣扎，却抵不过Alpha的天生优势，张颜齐觉得自己快要被钉死在任豪身上了。

任豪浅浅地吻着张颜齐，下身缓缓地动着，等待张颜齐慢慢适应。张颜齐皱着眉，眼泪顺着下垂的眼尾流入耳廓流向鬓角，看得任豪难得地在床上展现出少有的温柔，他亲吻着张颜齐的耳朵，轻声安慰：“乖，不哭不哭，等会儿就舒服了。”

等张颜齐脸色缓和一点了，任豪才又重新动作大了起来。生殖腔被进入的感觉让张颜齐感到陌生又害怕，疼痛中夹杂着酸软，还有比之前强烈数十倍的快感。他双腿痉挛，忍不住合拢又被任豪无情地撑开。

本能让张颜齐求饶：“任豪……放过我……我不行了……嗯啊……”却只换来更猛烈的抽插。

第二次高潮的时候张颜齐嗓子都已经哭哑了，任豪压着他改成后入式，唇舌在精致的蝴蝶骨上留下一串串绯红的吻痕。

张颜齐手求救一般向前伸出，细瘦的手指深深陷入枕头，又难耐地揪紧。任豪忍不住和他十指交握，却在俯身的时候看到张颜齐嘴唇翕动像是在自言自语着什么。

他凑上前去听：“洛洛……不要……”

洛洛，听起来像是一个人的名字。

无名火从任豪心头窜起。在我的床上，被我操着，你还有心思想别人？

他一把拉过张颜齐，性器抵着内里转了一圈，又惹来张颜齐哑着嗓子的哭叫：“你干什么……”

任豪掐着张颜齐的脖子，恶狠狠地发问：“洛洛是谁？说！”

张颜齐的表情在感受到任豪性器的变化后变得脆弱而惊恐，他颤抖着开口：“不要……不要成结！求求你！”

他顿了一下，终于“招供”:“洛洛是、是我弟弟，我答应来杀你，他们就保证不动洛洛……不杀了你……他们就要杀了我弟弟……求求你了，不要永久标记我！”一整晚，张颜齐拙劣的伪装终于在此刻尽数崩塌。

“你就这么喜欢你弟弟？”不知为何任豪心里有些不是滋味。张颜齐一双湿漉漉的眼睛看向他，更加重了他的烦躁。

Alpha的结并没有停止。张颜齐满脸的不敢相信：“骗子……我都告诉你了……不是说好……”

任豪偏过张颜齐的头，毫不犹豫地咬上肖想整晚的腺体，Alpha的结在生殖腔内撑开：“我什么时候跟你约好了？”

标记的刺激不亚于一场宇宙大爆炸。张颜齐留着眼泪咬牙切齿地对任豪放出一句“我要杀了你”，指甲在任豪背上划出几道血痕。

任豪挑挑眉，满满当当射了张颜齐一肚子。

“现在看来，换个刺杀方式，你也不见得能成功。”

等结消下去时张颜齐已经累得眼睛都睁不开了。任豪抱着他去浴室清理，精液顺着后穴流出的感觉让张颜齐半梦半醒间把任豪的祖宗十八代全都问候了一遍，惹得任豪把他按在墙上要操他，却在看到张颜齐过度使用而红肿的后穴后逼着他给自己腿交。

会阴被摩擦的快感将张颜齐最后的理智吞噬殆尽，以至于任豪最后一次问他刺杀的幕后主使是谁时他张着嘴巴一句话也说不出来，像一尾缺水的鱼。

任豪心想，起码问出了“洛洛”这一条线索，自己也不亏，于是以吻封缄。

真正清理完毕时天已大亮。尽管一夜未睡，但任豪并不觉得困。他看着床上熟睡中的张颜齐，长手长脚偏偏睡觉时蜷缩成了一团，长长刘海乖顺的趴在额头，倒真像只猫一样。

只是这么乖的猫，醒了就只知道咬人挠人。任豪想想自己身上的伤痕，默默叹了口气。

阳光透过窗帘的缝隙照射进来，地板上小小的物件反着光引起了任豪的注意。

是昨晚张颜齐用来刺他的那把刀，任豪走上前捡起这把刀细细端详。

这把刀应当是专人定制的，刀柄刻着独特的花纹，刀身薄而锋利，想必在此之前已经见过血。

看着看着，任豪脸上绽开了笑容。

他迅速穿戴整齐，下楼唤来副官：“两件事交给你去办。”

副官恭敬地低头聆听。

“第一，调查一下张颜齐这个人，查不出来的话再查一下有没有叫‘洛洛’的男孩；”

“第二，CZY的新款表应该上架了，把最贵的买一个包好送给焉家小少爷，就说谢谢他送的授勋礼，本少帅昨晚试了试，很喜欢。”

“哦对了，礼物里顺便把这个带上，提醒小少爷一下，做事要滴水不漏。”

副官百思不得其解为什么突然要给焉家送礼，却也老老实实接过任豪手里的刀。

的确是一把好刀，刀刃薄而锋利，刀柄刻着独特的花纹。

只是副官没看到，繁复的花纹之中浅浅刻着的极小一串字符：808bass。

他疑惑地开口：“属下这就去办。只是不知焉小少爷送的礼物是什么，昨天送礼名册上并没有啊？”

任豪摸着脖子像是陷入了回想。

良久，他笑得暧昧：“一只伪装成豹子的小猫，野得很呢。”

End.

——————  
带ll和++出场只是为了增添一点戏剧性，这回真没后续了


End file.
